


Better Now

by dont_panic04



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_panic04/pseuds/dont_panic04
Summary: Toko had always been a light sleeper. And with current events, she wouldn’t sleep if she could.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Better Now

Toko had always been a light sleeper. And with current events, she wouldn’t sleep if she could.

Next to her she could only hear the rustling of the bed sheets which had been going on for quite a while. She was used to Komaru tossing and turning, but not as frequent as it was currently. Groaning, she sat up to get a good look at Komaru.

Komaru was a wreck. Her hair was in shambles, sweat was pouring from her head profusely, and on top of all of that, her face was stuck in a pout.

If not given for their current situation, Toko would’ve found this utterly adorable.

Without any other alternatives in mind, Toko lightly shook Komaru’s shoulder. Komaru slowly got up, her eyes still filled with sleep.

“...Toko?” she mumbled, her voice laced with sleep.  
“Who else? Are you feeling alright?” Toko asked

“I’m..fine..just peachy” Komaru muttered. She continued to mumble on as Toko slowly raised her hand to Komaru’s forehead, the heat being a direct contrast to Toko’s cool hand.

“Y-you’re burning up! Why didn’t you say anything?” Toko snapped, Komaru didn’t respond.  
“I’ll be fine...just need some sleep” Komaru mused  
“You’re obviously not!” Toko rebuked

Before she could continue, Komaru gently placed her hand on Toko’s cheek, proceeding to turn her head, tilting her chin up so she could clearly see her. Her eyes project a soft light into the night. And softly, she said  
“It’ll be alright because...I have you with me, Toko” Komaru soothed.

Toko’s chest suddenly felt light, her head became muffled, she felt a light pink dusting her cheeks, at this point she was wondering who was really the sick person in this scenario.

“You still need to cool down” Toko grumbled, she proceeded to stumble out of their shared bed. 

Her mind seemed to be running 100 miles per minute as she searched for water, why did Komaru touch her? And why did she like it? 

She found the water eventually, passing it rather quickly to Komaru, and continued to sit in silence. As much as she wanted to get medicine for her, she also didn’t want to leave her alone, considering it was dark and the younger was sick. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Toko asked  
“Can you...stay with me? Until I fall back asleep at least” pleaded Komaru, there was that light and airy feeling again. Curse Komaru and whatever spell she put Toko under. 

Toko sat back down on the bed, catching a glimpse at Komaru. She was currently hidden within a mountain of blankets, she could only see the tuft of Komaru’s hair. The sight was quite endearing, adorable almost. 

Adorable...huh.

Toko never found herself describing things with elementary terms like adorable, but that was the only word she could describe the sight in front of her currently. Not every word needed a lengthy adjective that was only written to make the story longer. Sometimes, simple terms are enough.

She was so far into her thinking, she didn’t feel the sudden weight put on her lap. Looking down, she sees Komaru’s head lying in her lap.

Her head. Was in her lap.

The hotel was always cold, but it never felt hotter at that moment.

“Hmm..head..hurts” Komaru whined

Toko didn’t know what to do in a situation like this. She considered putting her hand on Komarus' head, but that might be too far. Yet, the girl was sick and didn’t seem to mind.

Slowly, Toko put her hand on her head, and started to gingerly thread her fingers through her hair. Komaru hadn’t washed her hair in a couple of days yet, her hair was impossibly soft. Komaru leaned into the touch, causing Toko’s breath to hitch. She continued however, as each second passed it felt like her heart would jump out of her throat at any moment.

Komaru let out a pleasant hum, Toko feels the airy feeling once more. This was the most tender she’s ever been, and she found herself enjoying it. Maybe it was lack of affection throughout her life, maybe it was Komaru.

Only Toko could figure that out.

Toko put her hand on Komaru’s forehead once again for a temperature check. She was hot as ever, yet a little cooler than when she first checked.  
“I like it…” Komaru mumbled  
“L-like what?” Toko asked

Komaru turned to her, a soft smile plastered on her face.

“You silly” she mused

She...liked her?  
Toko?

Before Toko could respond, Komaru sat up and planted a quick peck on Tokos cheek. Toko could feel her face heat up, her heartbeat picking up. While she wrote plenty of scenes like this before, Toko never imagined it could ever happen to her, with Komaru nonetheless.  
Softly, Toko proceeded to cup Komaru’s cheeks, her breath caught in a hitch, and closed the distance between them. Her lips were soft, and slightly warm. Komaru kissed her back, and could feel her smile into it. Tokos hands slowly moved from her cheeks, and slid down to Komaru’s waist, gripping her tightly. 

What was likely a few seconds felt like infinity to Toko as she held onto Komaru, any second this could end and they would most likely not discuss it.

For a first kiss, it was quite perfect.

When they finally broke off, Toko noticed that Komaru still had the dopey grin stuck on her face, it was quite a sight.  
Yawning, Komaru’s head began to droop, sleep finally settling in. 

The two laid down, Tokos hands still on Komaru’s waist. Komaru began to lean her head on Tokos chest, her eyes getting lower and lower. 

The two slept well that night. 

For the next couple of days, they were stuck in bed as Toko got sick as well. After a stressful phone call with Byakuya and Makoto explaining their absence, the two would lay in each other’s arms for most of the day. 

Toko couldn’t think of any other way to spend her days, at least not without Komaru at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! This is my first fic that I was brave enough to post so bear with me here :p I hope you enjoyed it !! Any comments/critiques are welcome !! You can follow my tumblr if you like to talk about Danganronpa, it's @monkeecore
> 
> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
